Love Competition
by Kiba-fan-16
Summary: amu is shocked when ami brings ikuto to their house and Tadase shows up. Ikuto challenges Tadase to a competition to win amu's heart and amu has no idea about it. She freaks out because of the unlikely things the boys do to win the challenge
1. Chapter 1 Changed Plans

**Chapter one-changed plans**

Amu's POV

I was getting ready to meet Tadase to go shopping , for guardian supplies of course . Why couldnt he ask me on real dates . I finally picked out my clothes , a pink shirt and a black skirt and was ready to head out of my room , but my mother objected to what I was wearing.

"Amu how can you dress so casual when such a handsome boy is waiting downstairs for you? ". she ran to my closet and scrambled through my clothes.

"What ! , is Tadase here already?" . I asked.

"Tadase?" . she put her finger to her mouth in thought." oh yeah i remember , what a cutie". She stared off in into space with a smile on her face then snapped out of it to answer my question. " No its not Tadase" .

I took off downstairs before she was even done talking , I wanted to see who was here , and wanted to leave before my mom found something girly for me to wear. I stopped halfway down the stairs when heard Ami squealing excitedly.

" kitty! " she shouted. Then I heard a cry for help.

" Ikuto! nya help me!".

Yoru , what was he doing here?. I continued to walk down the stairs. Once I reached the living room surprise overwhelmed me. On the couch was sitting a boy with the hair color of the midnight sky. Ikuto was here , he never came to my house .

" ikuto". He looked back when i said his name.

" Yo , Amu". his voice was so smooth like melted honey.

" Ikuto what are you doing here ! ". My voice was loud it sounded like i was yelling.

" I came to see you" . he said.

" Yeah right , you never come to see me, the only time I get to see you is coincidentally ". he smiled and walked towards me.

"does that upset you ?". he asked. this caused me to blush how could he get so close to me when my parents are so close by.

"Don't do that, its bad enough that you tease me like that , now your doing it even when my parents are around".

"Your dads not here and your mom is upstairs" he smirked .

"Well my moms not upstairs anymore , right momma." I called towards the stairs.

" that's right dear but don't mind me , make your momma proud ".

ikuto bursted out with laughter , my guess , it was because of my mother that spoke way too much. I was embarrassed for a while but the sound of ikuto's laughter made me forget those feelings , it was very very rare to see ikuto laugh this hard so i might as well enjoy it, unconsciously I started to smile to myself and found my self laughing with him. The laughing stopped when we heard the sound of a squeky shaky voice .

"a..a..amu who is this?" . It was my dad , he always had a problem with me and boys.

"Papa this is ikuto" . I forced a smile on my face . Ikuto just stood there , the silence was killing me I had to break the silence as soon as possible.

" Hey Papa why don't me and you go to the park and play on the swings just like when I was little ? " . I jumped up and down and clung to his arm , it was very embarrassing to act like this in front of someone , but my dad was suddenly happy , his biggest fear was for me to grow up.

"Yeah just you and me and nobody else" he threw a quick angry glance at ikuto and skipped towards the kitchen with sparkles in his eyes whistling a happy tune.

"Amu loves her daddy, I love Amu" . He sang. The singing became faint and stopped.

" Well ikuto you should go now" . I put my hands on his back and started pushing him towards the door. I cant believe i made plans with Papa when I had to meet Tadase in just half an hour.

"Why?". he asked.

"because my dad is very upset and im meeting Tadase soon ". I explained.

Just as I almost had Ikuto out the door my mom jumped out from her hiding spot on the stairs , where she eavesdrops.

" No Amu ill take care of Papa ". She grabbed ikuto's arm and led him back into the house.

" Mama I have to meet Tadase" . I whined.

"How about we have both of them over for supper , i need to see the candidates for my son-in-law".

When my mother left into the kitchen , Ikuto quit his silent act and let out a chuckle.

"So you finally talk , what happened when my dad came in i panicked ". I think i Scolded him for a good two minutes , I could tell he wasnt listening so I gave up.

Once i was quiet i could hear my Mama yelling at my dad.

"Why cant we have just two people over !". my mom yelled.

"Because those are guys if you feed them they will just keep coming back".

I sighed what a lame excuse my dad had .

" I want beautiful grandchildren and you'r not getting in the way!".

what embarrassing things my mom was saying. ikuto put his hand on my shoulder and started talking.

"you hear that Amu your going to have to keep me around longer to honor your mothers wishes". He leaned forward , his face only inches away.

"come back !". Ami came running in from upstiars. She was running after Yoru , who was dressed in a mini tuxedo.

" You have to say I do!". she yelled.

I didnt notice right away but she had miki in her hand and she was dressed in a wedding dress.

" Ikuto help!". he pleaded. He flew towards us and hid behind ikuto.

" Fine then ill just visit sister and her boyfriend". she pouted.

"Ami ikuto is not my boyfriend".

" dont be so hurtful amu we slept in the same bed , went to an amusement park and even shared an icecream".

Ami stepped in between us .

"fine ikuto will be my boyfriend" she grabbed his hand and led him towards the couch.

" Ami you should let miki go now".

Ami's hand released miki .

" thank you ". Miki smiled and went immediately upstairs to hide with my other shugo chara's. I went and took a seat beside Ami who was beside ikuto.

"Ikuto what made you come visit me ?". I asked. He had his eyes closed so that it looked like he was sleeping but i knew he was awake.

"Your sister brought me over". He answered .

"oh ...". I trailed off not knowing what to talk about. I started playing with my hair and was about to start talking, but the sound of the doorbell stopped me.


	2. Chapter 2 The challenge

**Chapter 2- The challenge**

Ikuto's POV

Amu got up and went to answer the door. Her lovely pink hair bounced as she ran . Such a bad time I had a feeling that she was going to say something I wanted to hear for such a long time.

I sat while Ami who was still beside me played with Yoru.

" ikuto". he cried.

Poor little guy. Ami was stretching his cheeks like they were made of rubber.

It was taking Amu an awfully long time to answer a door . I was debating whether to go see what was happening but the sound of amu's chiming laughter coming this way made my mind up. By the sound of it someone was with her. I turned around and waited to see who was here.

" Are you sure you want to stay ?". Amu asked.

The voice that answered was a voice that i knew, Tadase was here and amu was inviting him to stay.

"yeah i would be happy to stay hinamori". A hint of disappointment washed through me I was looking forward to quality time with Amu its very rare that I get to see her.

It was silent when Amu and Tadase entered the room i knew Tadase wasnt fond of me being here. The tension was high i was happy when Ami broke the silence.

" Another boyfriend!" she cheered. She got off the couch and ran into Tadase's arms.

Amu looked please that Ami liked Tadase so much.

" Dinner's ready". The mom called.

One by one we made our way to the kithchen. I was getting nervous and was regretting staying. There was an open spot beside amu so I walked towards there as fast as i could without looking too eager. Success i was there before anyone else was just as i was going to sit down someone grabbed amu's arm and pulled her away so fast i didnt see.

"Dad i already picked my seat" she objected.

" This is your seat, make up for breaking the plans we had". Amu sighed and took the seat her jealous father assigned to her.

The seating arrangements forced me to sit beside the little king.

" Tadase how is school?". The mother asked.

" school is good , im doing very well in my classes and its even better that amu is in my class". He smiled while talking , this guy , sucking up to the parents its like he was trying to win a competition.

Then it hit me when every ones done eating I would challenge Tadase , Amu will decide not her parents. I was used to not speaking so i didn't notice when Amu's father asked me a question.

"Ikuto!"Amu hissed and kicked my leg under the table

"what?". I hissed back , how dare she kick me.

"do you go to school ? what grade?". The dad asked.

Damn Amu's father wasnt going to be too impressed with the answer.

" Im a senior in high school".I muttered. The feeling of relief took place when he had nothing to say about it , that is until his fork broke from the enormous pressure he put on it .

Tadase chuckled silently beside me. That did it , I cant believe the wannabe prince was laughing at me.

I got up from my seat and cleared my throat.

" I will be going now ill see you when your done supper Amu and please see it that Tadase is there".

I made sure Yoru was with me before i left the house and returned again, but in Amu's room this time. I layed on her bed and waited for Amu and Tadase to show up. The sound of the murmuring Yoru and amus's chara's were making was relaxing. Im was sure a quick cat nap wouldnt hurt. The sleep that took over me was what i needed my house wasn't a place that i wanted to fall asleep in.

My much enjoyed nap was interrupted when someone kicked me. I jumped up startled and stood to face Tadase.

" okay ikuto i know you want to say something to me so what is it ?" . He demanded.

Tadase was different he seemed irritated. That was a good thing it would make the challenge I was about to give him much more interesting.

" I have a request of you , but before i say anything where is Amu?". I scanned the room for her.

"shes downstairs helping her mom" . He muttered.

" You like her dont you?".

All he did was nod indicating he did which was obvious.

" I bet you know this already but I have fallen in love with her too". I stopped to see if he had anything to say and continued. "she cant have both of us right , so I have come up with a solution for our little problem".

"what would that solution be?". He asked. I smirked he was into it .

"whoever can get amu to admitt she like them first wins". I explained. "The rules are there are no rules but if amu admits she loves me you have to back off and i must do the same if she chooses you, understood".

He was quiet for a bit but decided to participate. "got it, but ikuto i have question".

I waited to hear what his question was.

" You are much older than hinamori why are you intersted in her?".

Here he goes with the age thing again when the topic came up i felt like such a pervert.

" I'll wait until she's older , no matter how long, ill wait." I explained.

Tadase had smile on his face that was not of humor or enjoyment it was an acceptance to my challenge.

" I see , I will not lose to the likes of you hinamori will be mine".


	3. Chapter 3 Let the game begin

**Chapter 3 Let the games begin**

Amu's POV

" Thank you for helping me do the dishes amu , now don't keep such good looking boys waiting". mom said.

" No, keep them waiting as long as you want " my dad objected .

I laughed at my wierd but funny family. Ami was going to follow me upstairs but i made a deal with her.

" You mean i can play with all five of them ". she said excitedly.

" Yeah i'll got get them okay".

I hope ikuto and Tadase wouldnt mind me lending there chara's away. I wonder where ikuto was going to be meeting us , he was probably in my room.

I opened the door to my room and just as i expected ikuto was plopped on my bed and Tadase was on the balchony. There was this wierd atmosphere in the room , i bet anything it was because of all the negativity between Tadase and Ikuto.

" Ikuto , Tadase, can Ami play with Kiseki and Yoru for a while?". I asked closing the door behind me as i walked into the room.

"sure hinamori anything for you" . Tadase smiled.

Kiseki cut him off. "what! im not playing with no comomners".he stated.

"kiseki , please , your embarrassing me". Tadase whispered.

I laughed quietly and looked at ikuto to see if it was ockay with him. He shrugged so i guesse it was okay.

"Thank you guys". I turned toward the chara's.

"Ami is waiting for you guys downstairs".

"come on truops".kiseki ordered.

"why do you get to boss? nya".

Yoru and Kiseki argued until we couldnt hear them anymore.

"where do you want to go im sure you dont want to stay in my room all day".

Ikuto's and Tadase's eyes met for a quick second and looked towards me. Ikuto got off the bed and grabbed my wrist.

"come on amu we'll go for a walk". he said as he pulled me towards the balchony.

"Im coming too". Tadase shouted.

Once on the balchony Ikuto picked me up like i weighed the same as a feather.

"ikuto" .

"what ? you have to get used to this kind of attention from me" he smiled down at me and jumped off the balchony. How could he do that without Yoru? Ikuto must've been stronger than i thought.

Why was he acting like this its been how long and he never said anything to tease me once.

"Amu !". tadase called, he was running towards us.

Once he caught up he scowled at ikuto.

" you can put her down now" he said through gritted teeth.

" But i dont want to" he challenged.

" Hinamori probably wants you to hold her , ill just be on my way then". his voice was so soft.

" Tadase".

"ikuto put me down". I ordered as i tried to wiggle out of his arms.

Tadase sounded hurt and i needed to comfort him. Ikuto hestitated a little before he set me on the ground. I walked towards him to stop him from leaving.

" I can go if you want , do you want me to stay?" he asked.

I looked into his gentle eyes and my heart literally skipped a beat.

" Yeah of course i want you to stay Tadase". He smiled his angelic smile and out of now where had his arms around me.

" Hinamori your the best were going to have lots of fun". This was so unlike Tadase he never did bold things like that. I wonder what's gotten into him.

Despite that i was so happy it was showing on my face. I was savouring the moment , having the prince i longed for for so long in my arms.

The moment was ruined when ikuto made a discusted sound.

I pulled away from Tadase fast as i could . How embarrassing , I was starting to feel the heat rushing to my face which meant ikuto and tadase could see that I was blushing.

We continued to walk..and walk..and walk. My feet were really starting to hurt. Which was a shame i wanted to keep walking , Tadase had his hand in mine. When we were walking he slowly grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine.

When i was thirsty ikuto offered me a soda but said drinking it involved mouth to mouth , typical ikuto by the way, but what i didnt expect was that he actually ran to the closest store and got me something to drink. These boys were acting strange , what was going on. All this thinking was starting to make me feel uneasy something was going on that i didnt know about and i didnt like that. It was time i couldnt take it anymore i had to sit down.

"umm Tadase im tired". I said.

He stopped and looked up into the sky. The sun was setting , it was very close to being dark.

"I suppose it is getting late out, i bet you have to go home so do I". He let go of my hand. " I'll take you home " he offered.

"no its okay , you live that way".

"okay i'll see you tommorrow".

I thought that he was already on his way home but when i turned around he surprised me by kissing my cheek. He pulled away and smiled at me. He exchanged a long , cold glance with Ikuto befor he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepy melodies

**chapter four - sleepy melodies**

Amu's POV

When Tadase was out of sight ikuto and i took a seat on the grass in the park so I could rest. The air was refreshing but was a little chilly I knew I shouldve wore pants instead of my skirt. Ikuto sat down beside me , when he sat a gust of wind flew towards me causing a shiver to ripe through my body.

"are you cold?". Ikuto asked.

Another shiver went through me so i knew i wasnt going to be able to lie about it.

"a little". I admitted.

he got up off the ground and began pulling his shirt off.

"ah no its okay really". I looked away from him , ikuto was taking his shirt off right in the middle of the park. I looked towards him to see why he wasnt saying anything. Once i was facing him his shirt flew in my face.

"you pervert". he teased.

" your the one trying to strip in public ". i pulled the shirt off my face to see that he had a black muscle shirt on. I felt silly now for being so nevous before.

"put that on". he ordered. I did as he said Maybe i would warm up. The sky was dark now and the stars were coming out. I layed on my back and gazed up at the stars.

"theyre pretty , right ikuto?". I turned my head to the right to face him he was also looking at the stars. He just looked at me for a while , was there something on my face?. After a while I was staring to worry that maybe something was on my face .

Then he finally muttered. "yeah they re beautiful".

I stared at him , i never thought i would hear ikuto use a word like that. sitting out here was nice, since I had ikuto's shirt I wasnt cold so the breeze felt good, and i've never seen the stars so perfectly in a city as big as this one.

I was almost falling asleep. Ikuto's face was right by mine and i could feel his breathe on my neck , it felt wierd and gave me goosbumps . Then , on purpose, Ikuto softly blew a guts of air by my ear. I sat up quickly.

" Ikuto! dont do that!". I shouted , embarrassed that he found my weak spot. He smiled a playful smile.

"Amu don't be mad just because i know your weak spot". he said.

" I don't have a weak spot" . I lied . " You just startled me that's all".

Still smiling he sat up as well . "Well everyone has a weak spot , if you don't have one i guess we should try finding it".

" You wouldnt .

"I wouldn't?". He chuckled . He turned to his side and pulled out his violin. "Would you like me to play?".He asked

"Yeah I love your violin playing". I said excitedly. I never heard him play it in such a long time.

He stood up and started to play a soft slow tune I never heard him play before. I gazed at the stars while he played , soon it looked like the stars were moving in graceful patterns looking like dancing. my eyes drooped lower every second until they closed

I could still hear the sound of the tune that Ikuto was playing , It was no my favorite tune. I could feel myself moving , what was happening. My eyes opened and i wasnt on the ground anymore. As the wind blew again Ikuto's hair brushed against my face , my head was leaning against his shoulder. He had a nice smell to him nothing like the cologne dad wore. I found out i was on his back I probably fell asleep when he was playing.

I let out a yawn and felt ikuto twitch when my breath blew against his neck.

"are you awake ?" he asked still walking.

" I think so " I murmured

A small chuckle escaped his mouth. "How can you not know if your awake?"

" I dunno". I yawned again and let my eyes close gently.

I opened my eyes when the moving motion stopped we must be home now. Ikuto put me down on the ground and didn't let go until I was balanced.

"I cant take you farther then here , im sure that would upset you father considering what time it is."

I turned around and walked toward my door. I ignored everything my mom and dad were saying and went straight to my room there was nothing i wanted more than to just go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 The false Truth

**_Chapter 5- The False Truth_**

_Amu's POV_

"Amu!". It was Ami this time that was trying to wake me up.

"what?". I mumbled

" My boyfriend is here to see you ". she said.

Boyfriend? , she must've meant Tadase or Ikuto. I closed my eyes and was about to drift off back to sleep. Then it hit me. She probably did mean Tadase or Ikuto!. One of them was here and I was laying here in my pajama's!.

I jumped out of bed and rushed around my room not knowing what to do. I stopped for a moment when I heard my mom talking to someone downstairs.

" Amu's sleeping upstairs but go up there anyway its time for her to get up" . I heard her say.

The next voice told me who was here so I stayed quiet before I freaked out again. It was Tadase !. I could hear him walking up the stairs.

" Amu are you up ?". Tadase asked in a quiet voice as he peeked through the crack in my door.

Just as I was going to greet him a loud thump noise came from the balcony. Tadase had an irritated look on his face before I turned around to see what the noise was.

I now understood why Tadase looked so irritated , Ikuto was here as well.

" I got here first !".Tadase shouted .

" Who cares" ikuto muttered. " technically we got to her at the same time ."

They both wanted talk to me ? I wonder what about. Both of them werent really the type's to come over just to talk.

" get out little king I'll be taking her today." Ikuto said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the window

" How about we use the front door like normal people." I protested.

Yoru appeared at ikuto's side right on que to answer for ikuto.

" but this way is more fun , nya "

" Amu , dont you want to hang out with me , were friends arent we?" Tadase asked.

I looked into Tadase's watery eyes and I didn't want anything else than to make him happy.

" Of course Tadase" I pulled myself away from Ikuto and walked towards Tadase.

"ugh" Ikuto muttered." That cute act of yours is starting to get on my nerves".

I stopped in the middle of them not sure on which direction i should go.

"C'mon can't we jus- ". I was trying to get them to stop fighting but Tadase interrupted.

"What act !" . He shouted. " Your just pretending to be friends with Amu so you can get your hands on her lock".

Tadase's last sentence cut me like a thousand little needles. The sudden visits, the violin playing , Ikuto being nice it was all an act . Ikuto was using me!. These past few days I forgot about the fact that Ikuto still worked for Easter and the fact that Ikuto had the key and only needed the lock that went with it that i so happend to hold. I was too busy being fooled to think that Ikuto cared even a little bit about me. I didn't even want to think about the reason it hurt so much , i was starting to ... my thoughts trailed off not daring to even think about it. I felt so stupid.

They were still fighting , but stopped when they saw a tear escape my eye. They must've been shocked , the only one besides my parents that actually saw me cry before was Kukia.

"Amu are you okay?" Ikuto asked as he reached to touch my arm.

I pulled my arm away from him as fast as I could.

"Amu you don't really think thats true do you?".

I stayed quiet . Ikuto was the last person i wanted to speak to .

"Youve tried to take it before" I mummbled.

Thats when Tadase cut in. "Amu im sorry if my words have upset you , but thats just what i think and if you come with me i'll tell you why".He offered me his hand and waited for me to grab it.

I hesitated for a bit and decided to go with Tadase I didn't want to be by myself.

We were about to head out of my room , but i noticed ikuto still standing there. I simply told him to go away and to leave me alone for a while.

" I gueese I have to , You win Tadase ". He turned around and headed for the balcony. " It was nice being able to talk to you Amu too bad I wont be able to anymore".

" Ikuto". Yoru's voice was sorrowful , I wonder if he was reacting for Ikuto.

"Amu where are you going in your pajama's ?" My mom questioned as Tadase and I got downstairs.

"Dont worry im only going for a walk around the block" I assured her.

Being outside felt good the sun was out and it looked like there wasnt a cloud in sight.

" Tadase , do you really think Ikuto would do that just to get my lock?". I asked

" Sorry but yeah". He answered.

When a group of highschool girls walked by it went quiet. Once we could hear their echoing laughter fading away the conversation started up again.

" You see ikuto can be a very decieving person , trust me."

" Yeah I trust you so it must be the truth ."

" How about we talk about something else , happier thoguhts." He suggested.

His attempt to make me feel better put a smile on my face , I shouldn't be sad , I haven't known Ikuto that long , I didn't even know if we were friends.

I was enjoying the moment , we were talking about what we were going to do for the last day of school, Tadase suggested that the gurdians have a party with everyone . A couple of girls passed by laughing at me because of my pajama's , that swept the smile off my face. I started to feel self concious what was I thinking walking around in my PJ's at 2:00 in the afternoon.

Tadase and I stayed out later than I expected. I was feeling a whole lot better too. But Tadase said he had to clean the house for his grandmother so he walked me home.

We stood at the door , I was waiting for him to say good bye first but by the looks of it he was waiting for the same thing.

" Well Amu I hope you feel better soon and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out tommorrow After school." He blushed slightly and not for one minute looked at my face.

My heart bursted with happiness. He was asking me on a real date and not just shopping for supplies. I lifted his chin up so he could look at my face. Him being shy was adorably cute but I wanted him to feel comfortable around me.

" I would love to hang out , Your a great friend Tadase".

He lifted his head so that I could see his eyes again.

" I think you'll like what i have planned". He smiled , It was then i noticed he was just as excited as I was.

I smiled with him , but then his cheerful eyes went dead serious. I was going to ask him what was wrong but his eyes closed and he started to move forward so I couldnt see anything around his face. I didn't realize what he was going to do before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6 Sometimes break my word

**_Chapter 6 - Sometimes break my word_**

_Ikuto's POV_

My legs were sore from following Amu and Tadase on their walk. I don't think they noticed me . It did look like Amu had chosen Tadase , and the contest rules said that the loser must leave the winner and their realationship with Amu alone. But I couldnt agree with that , I wish i knew that before I made up the contest rule. To be honest I didn't think that Tadase had what it took to win and now I lost. But just this once I was going to break my word and win her back . I just needed to wait for Tadase to leave already.

I kept really quiet when I heard Amu talking.

"- your a great friend". she said . It seemed that I missed the beginning of their conversation.

I took a peak at them to see if Tadase was leaving. But I wish I hadn't.

Tadase was kissing her!

I 've never felt this way before i wasn't sad but really angry.

"Yoru were leaving". I muttered

I chara changed and quickly left . I had no idea where i was going to go , anywhere but here. What started out was suppose to be a humor filled challenge but somehow it ended up being a big bowl of dissapointements , lies, and bitterness. Not at all how i expected it to turn out, I was dead serious about winning Amu but I wasn't prepared for all the drama.

"Ikuto where are we going?. Yoru asked his voice full of concern

" I don't know , I have to think of what im going to do next." I answered.

" You mean your not giving up?"

" No, I was the one that challenged him and it would be awfully idiotic of me to be the one to forfeit."

We arrived at some random rooftop. I had the perfect plan.

" what are you going to do?".

" You'll see , its gonna test both Amu and I , I have to admitt it's going to be pretty cruel but all is fair in love and war". I smile to myself.


	7. Chapter 7 Changed minds

**_Chapter 7 - Changed minds_**

_Amu's POV_

Tadase lips were soft but emotionless. This is what I waited for all this time and i don't think I was enjoying it . My idea of a first kiss involved fireworks and a bundle of emotions making the moment warm and fuzzy, but I felt nothing , nothing at all.

Then again this was my first kiss maybe this was how kissing was suppose to feel like , maybe the expectations I had only existed in movies and t.v.

He pulled away slowly and blushed as he looked at me. It was silent none of us knew what to say.

he cleared his throat and turned around. " I'll come pick you up tommorrow". He said before he ran off.

I stood still and walked back into my house. It was still light outside.

I spent most of the day in my room thinking about Tadase , I had the biggest crush on him and when we kissed i didn't feel anything

My shugo chara's being nosy as usual appeared ready to say what they thought I should do

" wait for your date tommorrow maybe things will make more sense then". Ran cheered

" I don't know maybe you just dont like the prince as much as you thought you did." Suu suggested.

I sat up and shook my head side to side.

" I don't know , I don't know.... and you'r just making it worse !"

My charas floated away and hid in theyre eggs.

I didn't mean to sound so mean but I get very irriatable when im confused.

Ran , Mikki , and Suu continued their conversation about my dillema from the other side of the room. I wasn't paying very much attention to them until I heard what Mikki had to say.

" I liked Ikuto". She said.

That's right!. I forgot about Ikuto, I was so mean to him and told me to leave me alone. I hope that he knew I meant just for a while , I didn't want him to leave forever. I wonder if he would come back. I wasn't mad at him anymore , I knew that he wasn't after my lock , he couldnt open it without me anyway . I guesse I was just being emotional I realize now that I over reacted.

*****

" Amu , Tadase's here " . My mom calls from downstairs.

I walked downstairs to meet him. I was ready a long time ago , I needed to be , I took forever to pick out my clothes.

I ended up wearing a blue capris with a white tangtop , I left my hair down.

" You look lovely". Tadase commented as his usual polite self.

I was excited to see what Tadase's plans were.

I walked out the door and waved to Ami and mom before I left.

The atmosphere wasn't as akward as I thought it would be. Tadase did most of the talking I just listened, that was a good thing I had no idea what to talk about anyway.

The plans he had was a day at the zoo. This was only my second time being to a zoo so I forgot about everything and enjoyed the day.

*****

After my date with Tadase I sat in my room like any other day and thought about my situation. I liked Tadase but when I was on my date with him there was nothing romantic about it.

As I was going over how the date went with Ran , Mikki, and Suu the same name kept coming up. Ikuto.

Its been exactly 3 days since I seen him . A small hint of worry grows inside of me. It was only a small amount , nothing to worry about. But another week or two and I swear im going to send out a search party.

*****

Its been about three weeks since I began dating Tadase and still no Ikuto, where was he?.

I hope he didn't be the alley cat he is and take off out of town , I wanted so badly to apologize for overreacting I did.

*****

Ockay im officially freaking out , where is he !?. where's ikuto. Ive been too busy worrying over him to spend time with Tadase and my other friends.

Thats what I was asking myself all last week , Im on my fourth week now. But I think I found the answers to all my questionds.

Why things with Tadase werent right , why I couldnt stop worrying , and why I feel this empty space. Tadase is only a friend to me I admired him , it seems that I had love and admiriation mixed up. The one that I loved , well at lets just say liked , was Ikuto.

Smug , cocky, annoying , but sweet Ikuto. All this time I thought that I thought that he was nothing but a pest that was until I found out that I liked fighting with him and joking around.

Now it was time to make things right . The way that things were right now was messed up. I had a friend as a boyfriend , A love that I havent seen in a month, and my weekends were spent here in my room thinking about what I knew all along.

It was time to stop waiting for him to come to me and time for my to have some guts and go to him.


	8. final chapter We have a winner

**_Final chapter_**

**_Chapter 8 - We have a winner_**

_Amu's POV_

"Mom im going out, again". I called.

It was time to look for Ikuto , since he sure wasn't looking for me.

I was out the door and on my way before my mom even answered. The streets were busy today. I stood right in a crowd of people where was I going to look , there are so many places a guy like him could be.

I snapped out of it and just walked straight. I walked for a really long time , thats when I ran into Tadase.

" Amu where have you been we were suppose to meet today , I am your boyfriend by the way".

I forgot I was dating Tadase , I had to break up with him while I had the chance. I had to admitt I would feel pretty bad about only dating him for three weeks but I didnt love him.

" Tadase about that , I don't want to date anymore". I said quietly looking down at the ground.

When I looked up at him his expression was more gentle then I thought it would be.

" But ... are you sure?". He questioned.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand in both of mine.

" Yeah im sure , Im sorry but were still friends right?". I asked hopefully.

He was silent but a smile grew on his face

" Yes of course , I guesse I was too naive I thought it was over but he was still playing ."

I was confused , what the heck was he talking about. I had a feeling that it wasn't me he was talking to.

" You win". He said to himself. " See you at school tommorrow". He waved at me and took off in the other direction.

Now that that was taken care of it was time to continue my search.

I sat at a bench and started to think negative thoughts. He could be anywhere , he might not even be in town. I was never going to find him. Of course he showed up just in time to prove me wrong.

I let out a sigh , I almost didn't notice when he walked by me.

"Ikuto! , I was just talking about how I was never going to find you and here you are".

He stopped , looked at me , and walked away.

what was the matter with him.

" Ikuto I said I was looking for you why are you walking away?". I got up and ran after him

" Just because you were looking for me doesn't mean I have to stop and talk to you". He muttered. " I heard you were dating Tadase , was it your first time having a boyfriend?". he asked still walking ahead.

He walked in long strides I practically had to run to keep at his side.

" I was , but I broke up with him". I said breathlessly.

He slowed down a little but didn't stop.

" Why did you do that?".

I kept up with him easily now.

"because it was wierd it wasnt how I thought it would be ". I answered

He slowed down even more.

"why is that?"

"It turns out I liked someone else". I blushed. I hope he got the hint I didn't want to have to say it.

Soon I could walk normally, for he slowed down even more.

" who?". he smiled to himself

That jerk he got the hint but he was still going to make me say it.

"umm...". It was hard for me to just spit it out.

I bumped into him when he suddenly stopped.

" Me?". He asked with his back still facing me.

Damn he really was going to make me say it. I had already planned out what I was going to say. I gulped and opened my mouth so I could say the confession I worked so hard to make.

" well ... I don't hate you". I mummbled and crossed my arms

Why didn't I say it , that wasn't what I was suppose to say. All that hard work building up courage for nothing!

Ikuto was chuckeling and when he turned around wore a smile on his face.

" typical you". he shrugged.

"What I thought that I was pretty brave". I objected.

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around me

" I guesse that'll have to do then , Who really cares I still win ".

I squirmed around and tried to break free of his embrace.

"let go". I ordered

"no". He refused

We were ready to get an arguement brewing up when Yoru popped up.

" Mission get Amu worried was a success nya". He cheered.

"Yoru shut up". Ikuto ordered

" What mission ?" . I asked

" hehe Ikuto's plan was to stay away from you for a while to make you worry". Yoru laughed. "and you fell for it nya Ikuto wins". He explained still laughing.

"You mean you worried me on purpose!". I yelled at him.

" Yeah , is that a problem , think of it this way if I hadn't you never wouldve found out about your strong feelings towards me". he laughed," I mean who ever wouldve thought that you didn't hate me".

Now he was making fun of my confession!

" Im not talking to you anymore". I pouted

He nuzzled his head into mine.

" come on we both know that thats not true".

He was right there was no way that I would really go through with that. But it's so much fun argueing with him.

**_The End_**


End file.
